


for old times sake

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Dark Lord's orders, Lucius finds Severus in the midst of the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for old times sake

He finds him in the forest.

It's an opening he knows well, one he had visited countless times as a teenager; and then, occasionally, as an adult as well. It’s beautiful; filled with grass coloured a deep green, highlighted by the vibrant yellows and pinks and blues of various flowers.

Severus is pacing back and forth, the ends of his robes dragging along behind him; twisting and turning. Lucius wonders how he never trips.

The pacing comes to a halt as Lucius steps towards him, and soon he's met with the tip of a want, an angry snarl. Both disappear as quickly as they come.

“He's ready for me?” Severus’ voice is hard as he speaks; Lucius can see the clenched jaw, the way one hand curls into a fist.

He knows what's coming. Has accepted it.

A sudden, unexplainable tightness consumes Lucius’ throat, and he finds himself unable to talk. He nods instead, the barest tilt of his head.

He still remembers the nights they'd spent laid out on this very ground; still remembers the way Severus’ skin had glowed in the moonlight, the way their cries and gasps of pleasure had mixed so beautifully with the noises of nature.

It's almost fitting, that this is where they should say goodbye.

Severus nods back at him, his face as emotionless as ever. There's no fear in his eyes, no anger or bitterness. He's a blank slate.

It unnerves Lucius a little bit. He thinks there should be something, _anything_. He thinks, perhaps, if it were him, there would be. Most likely fear, if he were honest with himself.

Severus stares at him for a moment, and Lucius stares back. Both look as if they want to say something, but no words are uttered. Eventually, Severus breaks the mutual gaze and begins to walk back towards the battle.

He's past Lucius, almost out of the clearing, when the other man speaks.

“You're about to die.”

It's said as a statement, not a question. They'd both known it was coming; for a while now, too. Severus is surprised they managed to last this long.

He answers anyway, a quiet _yes_ leaving his lips and floating in the air above them. He turns to look at Lucius, and the other man does the same.

Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second before Lucius is on him, pulling him into a hug. It's uncomfortable; their limps clash, unprepared for the embrace, but they still hold to each other tightly, still cling to each other. Millions of things are said without either saying a word, and it takes everything Lucius has in him to pull away.

When he does, Severus bends his head to press their lips together. It's soft, not unlike their first, but dissimilar to most of the ones that had followed. Lucius kisses him back with the same gentleness, his fingertips ghosting over the other man’s jaw as they move in unison. Both hold their breath for as long as they can, not wanting it to end.

Inevitably, it has to.

Severus pulls away first, watching as Lucius sighs before stepping back. He doesn't say anything, doesn't know _what_ to say. He simply turns, continuing on his path from the forest to the hands of death.

Lucius watches him go, only moving once the sight of Severus’ back has long since blurred with the forest in front of him. 


End file.
